


Flight

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we look into the future<br/>We see a winding road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight

When we look into the future  
We see a winding road.  
We do not know what lies

Around the curves,  
In the valleys and the mountains.

We just know that  
There is something waiting for us there,  
Whether good or bad  
We cannot tell, but we do know that  
It is a part of our future.

We dream of a time where we can  
Be free from  
All barriers and limits,  
All obstacles in our path;  
A time when we might soar  
Beyond the mundane and ordinary,  
Where we can fly through the sky,  
Seeing the world with our own eyes.

Imagine that.  
Being free from what ties us down.  
Flying away unrestrained.  
Soaring.


End file.
